


Fear

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, MAJOR MOVIE SPOILERS, Mind Control, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint had never been scared of the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> ONE MORE TIME. THIS CONTAINS MAJOR AVENGERS SPOILERS. IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN IT AND DON'T WISH TO BE SPOILED DO NOT READ THIS.
> 
> Written for [avengers100 on LJ](http://http://avengers100.livejournal.com/). Prompt: Darkness

Clint hid in the dark as a child. It was comfortable. Safe. Warm. He never feared the dark the way some kids did.

 

Then Loki came. He spent so much time screaming at himself, locked away in the dark. Watching himself do things he would never willingly do. Watching thing happen that he knows he should be able to stop. Watching people die when all he wants is to sprint out of the darkness to save them.

 

That’s when he gets it. That’s when the dark frightens him for the first time and he knows there’s no going back. Ever.


End file.
